The Heart of Darkness
The Heart of Darkness (later known as Heart of Gold) was a heavyweight robot which competed in Seasons 3.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. It was a wedge-shaped robot armed with a serrated spinning drum. It performed decently in competition, reaching the round of 64 in both appearances. Robot History Season 3.0 The Heart of Darkness' first ever match in BattleBots was against The Jack Tripper. The Heart of Darkness won by KO at 1:25 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Sharkbyte. Sharkbyte used its spinning weapon to full effect and won by KO at 1:04. This meant that The Heart of Darkness was eliminated from the tournament. Season 5.0 Heart of Gold's first match in Season 5.0 was against Megabite. Heart of Gold won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Crabmeat. Heart of Gold won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Spinister. Heart of Gold was winning the majority of the fight, destroying Spinister's drive motor and wheel in the process, until it got hung on a floor seam and counted out. This was despite the team demanding the fight be paused so it could be freed and the fight continued. Spinister won by TKO with 40 seconds remaining. This meant that Heart of Gold was eliminated from the tournament once again. Both teams protested the results but it was unchanged. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "This bot is so mean he took his kids to an orphanage and told them to mingle. Presenting, THE HEART OF GOLD!" Trivia * Both Heart of Darkness and Heart of Gold lost to robots that had names that started with the letter S. * Heart of Darkness' name was changed to Heart of Gold due to its builder's concern that the name might not let his robot be licensed for merchandise due to existing copyrights. * The Heart of Gold never really lost a match. It was hung on a floor seam. The Referee counted them out while both the driver and owner were yelling at him to stop the match so it could be freed. Spinsters drive motor and wheel had been destroyed. The Builders of Spinister AND Heart of Gold protested the results, but were overturned. Spinister was able to restore a little mobility (~20%) before its next match but was overwhelmed by Hexidecimator. * The Heart of Darkness's "Ablative Armor" Led to the rule that a bot must not be designed to "probably" render the arena unusable for more then 5 minutes after a match. (Much sweeping had to be done) * The Heart of Darkness was supposed to have a recorder in it playing Flight of the Valkyries, (From the Air Cav. scene in Apocalypse Now) but the recorder was broken during shipment. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Robots from Indiana Category:Wedgebots Category:Robots that never lost by JD